Electrified
by Cool Heat
Summary: A tale of love, pixels, and a dash of mysterious things [Kirino x Reader, sort of AU?] [and yes, i edited the summary and genres a bit]
1. Introduction

**"whats this, this writer made a reader x character fic, le gasp?" yes, i made a reader x character fic...just, let me write what i want. and its not supposed to be one, i originally planned it to be an oc but...nevermind!**

**if you guys know kagerou project, specifically shintarou and ene, and the movie "her"...those are my inspirations. but i swear, they dont follow the plots of those two, just some elements.**

**disclaimer: ...we all know who owns inazuma go.**

**also warning, this story seems way deeper (i think?) than just how i introduced it now**

* * *

You felt like you just woke up from a nightmare created in your mind, but in reality, all you felt when you did wake up, was darkness.

You were like a tiny speck in the darkness, wandering around freely in the open space. And as you wandered around, feeling nostalgic for some odd reason, suddenly, letters and numbers appeared. They flickered everywhere, soon surrounding you like a bird trapped in its cage.

A blank screen appeared in front of you, with words asking:

**NAME?**

You were confused. Should you type in your name? All you remembered is that your name is (N), nothing else. Before you could respond to the question, you saw that words were starting to be typed on the screen. You read it carefully.

**K-I-R-I-N-O | R-A-N-M-A-R-U**

Kirino Ranmaru, huh? You took note of that name, seeing as it might be important. Another question popped up in the screen.

**GENDER?**

It was followed quickly by a word.

**M-A-L-E**

Just like that, the darkness unleashed a bright light. You close your eyes shut, and you opened them again...to see various icons everywhere. God, this desktop looks so messy. And you looked in front, to see a face in front of you. It was most likely that boy named Kirino. Pink hair tied to pigtails, turquoise eyes, how odd for a boy to have an appearance like that. But you shrugged it off, it doesn't really matter now.

"Hello, what is your name?" you heard his voice ask you/

You answered almost immediately, "My name is (N)! And I am an A.I. Program Model, ready to serve you!"

Did you really just say that? And what is the A.I. Program?

"Oh, it worked!" the pink-haired human exclaimed, "Hey Shindou, the program you gave me worked!"

Just like that, a young boy walked into your view. He had short brown hair and brown eyes, and he was smiling at Kirino.

"Great," you heard the boy say, "I'm pretty sure this program can help you organize your files more?"

Kirino nodded, "Yeah, and the fact it costs me most of my savings..." Shindou placed a hand on Kirino's shoulder, "It will be helpful, don't worry! If you need any help, just call me, alright?"

Kirino smiled a little, "Alright..."

Soon, Shindou left your view and it was just you and Kirino again. You watched Kirino as he waved the mouse above you and the mouse actually gave you a pat on the head.

"You know my name, right?" he asked.

"Yes, you're Kirino Ranmaru, right?" you replied.

"Yes, but please, just call me Kirino."

"Alright, Kirino!"

He instructed you to start organizing the files on his computer. He told you where to put certain file names and types in certain folders. Kirino left you to do the work, leaving you to do all the organizing. As you fixed his files, there was a certain file that caught your attention. It was a .JPEG image, showing a picture of what seemed to be a young Kirino and a young Shindou holding ice cream cones on their hands. Shindou was nearly in tears, as his ice cream was on the floor while Kirino just smiled at the camera, not noticing Shindou. You admired it, as seeing that the two children looked so cute and adorable.

"Ah, it's such a cute picture..." you murmured, before you went back to your job.

* * *

Kirino walked out to the living room and spotted Shindou sitting on the sofa, eating popcorn while watching a TV show from one of the channels. He sighed and walked to the front of the TV to block Shindou's view.

"H-Hey, I was watching something!" Shindou exclaimed. "Yes, I know but," Kirino spoke, lifting a finger "You still have to help me on how to use that program."

It took almost five seconds for Shindou to respond, "It's simple, all you have to do is command it to do whatever task you want it to do and you're all set."

"But is it really all that there is to it? Come on..." Kirino plopped himself down to sit next to Shindou, and sighed deeply. "I also know that you're doing this not because of me being such a messy file organizer—which I have to admit, it's true—but also because of...that..."

Kirino stated, his hands clasped together tightly, "Why don't you just let me move on?"

Shindou placed a hand on Kirino's shoulder, "Because you don't try to. That's what you always talk about, _always_. I've known you ever since we played in sandboxes and I know that you, Kirino Ranmaru, have a hard time moving on over that one thing."

Kirino slightly smiled, "Yeah, I guess so."

Silence took over them, only the sound of the movie that played on the TV was heard. While Shindou watched the movie, Kirino reflected over what Shindou told him. Is it really hard to move on that? Will the program somehow help him? Questions flooded his mind.

"Hey," Shindou spoke up, interrupting Kirino, "I have to go now. Ibuki just messaged me to go over his house because we need to rehearse."

Kirino laughed silently, "Let me guess, for the talent show?"

Shindou nudged him on the shoulder, "Don't even speak about the song."

"What? I'm just stating! And I have to admit, the song Ibuki made sounds cool but the lyrics are a little..." Kirino pointed out but Shindou interrupted him.

"Not. Another. Word. Or else..." he warned, "...Well, I better get going. See you on Monday, Kirino!"

Kirino smiled, "Yeah, see you!"

Shindou left Kirino's house, leaving Kirino to watch the movie. Kirino pitied Shindou for having to join the school talent show with Ibuki. Even if Ibuki didn't study in Raimon, according to the rules, as long as one student from the hosting school is participating in the group, anyone can join. So Ibuki saw this chance, and pleaded Shindou for so many weeks to join him. Eventually, Shindou agreed to Ibuki's plea and it left with a happy Ibuki. Now, Shindou felt regret, because of the song that Ibuki written himself and they have to sing it to the whole school. Kirino laughed at the thought of it, poor Shindou.

Back to reality, he stayed in his seat until the movie was over and when he did finish, he went back up to his room.


	2. New

**some writing before exam week wwwww gdi, i hate exam week, makes me depressed for some reason;; anyway, enjoy the next chapter of electrified and if you wish to review, they're appreciated!**

* * *

"Master, I finished organizing the files!" you exclaimed excitedly when Kirino entered the room.

He slightly smiled, "Thanks. Good work."

He took a seat on the chair and rested his head on his arm, looking gloom. You looked at him, worried that maybe you irritated him in some way you couldn't comprehend.

"M-Master, is something wrong?" you asked.

"No, I'm fine, (N). I just, need some time to think." he told you, and his hand moved the mouse. It clicked on a picture file, and out popped out a window which contained a picture of a young girl. Most likely 10 years old, and her smile seemed to light up something inside you.

"Who's that?" you asked. Somehow, you seem that you couldn't take your eyes off that girl.

"That," Kirino started to talk, "is a friend of mine who died four years ago."

You were speechless by his words, but continued to listen to what Kirino has to say.

"You see (N)," he started, "we were best friends together with Shindou. We always hung out together, visited each other's houses, tutored one other with school works, the like. But one day, she died suddenly. According to forensics, she was poisoned. Her parents swore they didn't do anything to their daughter but even so, no one knew how she go t poisoned. We tried to trace her steps to where she went and all but our attempts to find the person who killed her was fruitless."

You still haven't spoken, thinking that it's best to not say anything at all.

"I should stop speaking now. I'll go and eat dinner." Kirino stated and left the room, leaving you to roam around the computer.

"Master..." you murmured, looking at the picture that he showed to you. The young girl was smiling happily, holding a chocolate chip cookie in her hand that also had a small bite on it. Curiosity reached it's peak, and you decided to look for more pictures of her.

You opened the pictures folder and looked through the photos, seeing a lot of pictures of the girl with Kirino and Shindou. They were all smiling, and they all looked so happy. Why didn't you notice this when organizing the files though?

After a while, Kirino came back and immediately stopped looking at the photos. You didn't want Kirino to get suspicious of you looking through some of his private items after all. Trying to keep your cool, you watched Kirino browse through the world wide web.

"...Master?" you asked.

"Hm?"

"What's...an A.I.?" you asked once more.

He paused, seeming as he didn't want to reply to her.

"It's...Artificial Intelligence," he said, "Someone that is 'made' to know things and help people, like you."

You were silent for a while, so you weren't a real person like him, huh.

"I thought you knew something like this, but you don't, how come?" he asked you, "Shindou's A.I. knows what it is but you don't."

You shook your head, "I'm not sure at all, I felt as if I've been asleep for so long."

"Oh, then let me tell you a few things about yourself then." Kirino stated, "You see, you're created by a young intelligent programmer nicknamed as GAB—"

You giggled at the name, "GAB? S-Sorry, just go on...please."

Kirino sighed before he continued speaking, "Anyway, yeah, GAB. The programmer is _very_ intellectual but people say _ he _has no soul at all. But _his_ works are great, to both the young and old!"

You smiled, "If he has no soul then he shouldn't be doing the stuff he's doing."

Kirino nodded, "That's what makes him mysterious."

Soon enough, it was already 10PM, the time where Kirino has to go to bed. He bid you good night before shut down the computer, which placed you into a deep sleep.

* * *

Morning passed by so quickly, waking up to the vibrations the computer made when it turned on. You saw Kirino holding a usb wire on his hand, connected to the computer. It was 9AM in the morning.

"Master, good morning! What are you up to?" you asked, still feeling sleepy despite greeting him in such a cheerful manner.

"I'm transferring your data into my phone so I can take you with me." he said.

You smiled, "Oh, hooray!"

Being transferred into another device felt really strange, having to experience that thousands pixels of you were to be transferred into a smaller device. When you were in, the phone felt a little much smaller with space...but it's still pretty comfortable.

After some moments, Kirino finished changing into casual clothing. He wore a blue polo shirt and brown shorts, his sneakers were dark blue in color and a brown watch was on his wrist. Holding his phone (with you) in his hand, he made a run for it somewhere.

Few minutes later, he made it to the park. You looked around and admired the place. Trees, the wind that blew to the phone screen, families having picnics, couples giggling at each other, children playing around, ducks and rabbits waddling or hopping at the trash field, it was truly a beautiful sight to see.

You smiled, and soon noticed Kirino walking to someone. He tapped on the person's shoulder.

"Hey Kariya, I'm here like you promised!" Kirino exclaimed.

The person named Kariya turned around. A boy, with short teal hair and yellow eyes. He made a grin, a sort of mischievous grin.

"Hey Kirino-senpai, I'm glad you came on time! Come, let's go and do some _exploring_~" he said, that smirk still on his face.

"_Exploring…?" _you thought, _"Oh, I wonder what exploring we'll do with this guy!"_


	3. Fall

**YYYEEEAAAHHHH SUUUMMMMMEEEERRRR TIME! and that means, fanfic update! actually, summer started for me two weeks ago but i got really lazy to update last week.**

**i hope i can update at least up to chapter 6 before the end of april;;;; my family decided to go to the united states of america (nice, i said the whole thing) for vacation and i probably won't be back till june...which is the month where school starts for me. aahhh, i'm not ready to be a third year...**

**anyway, i hope you enjoy reading it and hope you review after reading!**

**p.s. i might have made ****aoi ooc, sorry;;;; also, i have my reasons why this chapter is...like this.**

* * *

Exploring, huh?

At first, you thought when the boy your Master met, he meant like discovering new things or maybe even _fun_ activities like…bird watching! Twenty minutes passed by since you met up with this kid, twenty minutes of painful strolling around the park, twenty minutes of watching your Master from his phone talking with his friend; nothing related to _**exploring**_ happened.

"UGH!" you mustered up your courage to shout, "WE'VE BEEN DOING THIS FOR TWENTY MINUTES AND NOTHING IS HAPPENING AT ALL!"

Kirino and Kariya stopped walking the moment you spoke up. Oh, only now do they realize what's going on? How great! They stayed silent for a while, the two boys trying to understand why she just had to shout.

Eventually, one of them broke the silence.

"Sheesh, Kirino-senpai~ I never knew your A.I. is such a noisy person!" Kariya teased.

"H-Hey! I'm not noisy!" You shouted back at him.

A cursing fest started, and Kirino just rolled his eyes at them…mostly at Kariya. It was so…expected of Kariya to make such snarky comments and start a fight. Kirino had to stop them eventually, not wanting to gain attention from the passersby.

"Guys, guys, please stop." Kirino started to speak, moving Kariya away from his phone, "Just so (N) knows, we're almost there, okay? Please be patient!"

You pouted and looked away from them, "Fine."

"Good, now let's get going!" Kirino exclaimed, leading the way to their destination.

* * *

After ten minutes, you reached the most unexpected place you'll even try exploring…an abandoned hospital.

You did a quick search with the help of the data inputted inside your memory plus the World Wide Web. Thank goodness, Kirino's phone can browse through the web

From the outskirts of town, far away from the town population was the abandoned hospital. Its name is unknown, due to the people taking away all the signs with its name on it. They didn't want it to be remembered, for many unfortunate deaths happened inside it.

For such reason, they had to close the hospital down. Now it also makes you wonder, why do Kirino and Kariya want to go here? You have so many questions lingering in your mind right now.

"Kirino, Kariya, you made it!" a voice exclaimed happily.

You looked at the screen and saw that there were a few people coming. Observing them carefully, there were five guys and four girls. Each of them had a flashlight and a bottle of water. Wait…wait, when Kariya said exploring…?

"Hey Tenma! Guess we're just right on time, huh?"

The boy who shouted, Tenma smiled gleefully and handed Kirino and Kariya water bottles. The said duo took out flashlights and smiled at the group. One of the boys, he had orange hair and green eyes, took out a small notebook and dictating what was said in it.

"Since we are now gathered here, let's first form ourselves into groups of three. First, we have Tenma, Tsurugi, and Aoi together. Kirino, Kariya, and Akane will be in one group. Taiyou, Hakuryuu, and Midori are together. And lastly…me and Manabe will be with Minori."

When he finished, he placed his notebook inside his bag and asked, "Any questions?"

Everyone shook his or her heads as a response.

"Alright then, let's go!" he declared and went off to the abandoned hospital. A purple haired kid who wore glasses and a green haired girl ran after him, they were probably Manabe and Minori respectively.

"Wait for us, Minaho!" Manabe shouted out to his friend.

Tenma, together with a dark blue haired boy and a blue haired girl walked together and an orange haired boy, a pale blonde haired boy with the back of his hair coloured pale purple and tied to a ponytail, and a light red haired girl walked together to the hospital.

"Shall we get going too, Kirino-kun? Kariya-kun?" a soft voice asked. You were watching them leave that you didn't notice a girl with light brown hair and purple eyes walk up to you, your master, and Kariya.

Kirino smiled, "Y-Yeah…! Come on Kariya, let's go."

Kariya nodded, "S-Sure…"

* * *

"Tenma, are you sure you know where you're going?" Tsurugi asked Tenma.

Tenma nodded and grinned, "Of course, I do! All I have to do is follow my gut. According to my teacher, the first thing that comes to your head is most likely the correct answer!"

"Yeah…_most likely_." Aoi murmured.

It's only past ten minutes and the trio already felt like they were lost deep within the hospital. It reeked of corpses, unwashed bed sheets and dirty tools used during surgery. The mixture of medicines and blood filled their nostrils.

"I-I want to leave…" Aoi stuttered, clutching onto her bag tightly, "R-Rumors say that some of the people who died here never went to their families, their bodies stayed here and…"

"That's not a rumor, Aoi. It's true…I mean, if that wasn't true then the place wouldn't reek of blood, right?" Tsurugi interrupted her.

Aoi didn't speak anymore, not wanting to think of anything else at the moment. Oh, why did she even plan on going here in the first place? It's not like it's going to contribute to anything in her life from the near future.

"Hey! I see light!" Tenma shouted gleefully, pointing to the light glimmering in the distance. He started to run after it, with Tsurugi and Aoi following him. He dodged all the wheelchairs and walkers and all other things that were blocking his way. Eventually, Tenma made it first to the door where the light was located.

That's when the worst happened.

"TENMA!" a voice shouted, following by sounds of wood cracking open and breaking. Tenma looked back to see a hole on the cement floor, with some wood planks on top of it. Most of it was cracked, destroyed by someone's weight.

He looked up to see Aoi standing still, her whole body shivering in fear and eyes looking straight at Tenma. She witnessed what happened, she witnessed Tsurugi…

"TS-TSURUGI!" Tenma shouted, walking to the hole and looking below. But there was nothing there, or maybe it was because it was too dark to see?

"Tenma, I saw Tsurugi…f-fall…" Aoi stuttered.

Tenma jumped over the hole and hugged Aoi, perhaps thinking that it's the best thing to do right now.

"Don't cry, Aoi, we will find Tsurugi...I know we will."

* * *

At the same time, you heard noises of wood cracking and screaming somewhere. You looked through the camera lens of Kirino's phone and checked your surroundings, trying to find out if something happened.

"Is everything alright, (N)?" Kirino asked you.

"Y-Yeah, I thought I just heard something…"


	4. Figures

**i feel as if there's something lacking in this fanfic, hmm. also, just so everyone knows because this stuff is an au but takes place after all the events in the go series, how i showed minori in this chapter is her true personality, her true self. not the one where her body gets taken over by potomuri.**

**inazuma go series belongs to level-5!**

* * *

"I think I hear something, Kirino-kun, Kariya-kun." Akane's timid voice tried to reach both male's ears, but it failed. They were both too busy complaining where they should go. The only person who heard her was you. You pitied her since no one is listening to her.

"Master, may I please be with Akane?" you asked Kirino, interrupting Kirino and Kariya's quarrel.

"Yeah, yeah, go ahead." he said without thinking twice, handing you over to her.

Akane gave you a pristine smile, "I'm glad you heard me...uuhh, what's your name?"

"(N)!" you replied.

"Alright, (N)-chan."

"Sooo...I heard that you heard something, right? I'm on your side, Akane! I heard something too!" you exclaimed.

You explained how you heard the sounds of wood cracking and someone screaming in pain. The image that appeared when you heard the sounds was a little grotesque: A young boy lying down on the floor. Head to toe, he was covered with wounds and his head bled. And on his stomach, it looked like there was a wood that went through his...

"Kirino-san! Kariya! Akane-san!" a familiar voice interrupted your thoughts.

You saw Tenma running towards your group, with Aoi running behind him. A frantic expression showed on his face, while Aoi...she looked like she's seen a ghost.

"K-Kirino-san, Kariya...Akane..." Tenma called out again, reaching them. He tried to catch his breath, since he's been running from probably an area far from where he is now.

"T-Tsurugi...he..." Tenma spoke up, "He's...disappeared..."

**…**

"Disappeared, you say?" Minaho asked, making a curious smile.

After Tenma told the tragedy to Kirino and his group, they all decided to call everyone and gather around somewhere. They ended up gathering at the cafeteria. With the smell of 10-year-old meat and rotten eggs surrounding the atmosphere, they wished they ended up just gathering around in the hospital lobby.

"Yeah! Aoi saw the whole thing!" Tenma shouted, followed by Aoi explaining to her comrades for the hundredth time (because everyone kept asking her what happened) about what she witnessed. The wood cracking under his feet, the sound it made when it broke due to his weight, Tsurugi's scream before he fell, Aoi couldn't help but reminisce it over and over again.

"Well, if that's the case, then we should find his body!" Manabe suggested, "Tell me, Tenma, where exactly were you when it happened?" he asked, extending his index finger high up in the air.

"Umm, I think it was—"

Just as Tenma was about to speak, a bright white light emitted at the cafeteria front door.

A figure barged down the door and entered it. Despite the whole area being dim, you can make out something about the figure that entered. It's mouth was covered but you can clearly see the other parts of it's face and it's hair. His eyes glowed a light purple colour.

"You're all not supposed to be here." the person said.

The voice sounded a little familiar, like you've heard of it before.

"Oh drat, let's run for it, guys!" Midori shouted, grabbed the hands of her groupmates and made a run for it to the exit.

Everyone followed them. They ran to the cafeteria side door and out to the hospital hallway. They dodged all the hospital equipment that was in the way of their escape. The figure chased them, running at great speed. Suddenly, Manabe tripped on the floor and his glasses flew across the hallway.

"M-Manabe!" Minaho called to his friend and walked to him to help him get up. But Minori got Minaho's arm and ran away from Manabe.

"We can't do anything now, idiot! We have no choice but to leave him alone!" Minori screamed at Minaho's face.

Minaho watched the figure walk up to Manabe from behind. The poor young boy was still looking for his glasses. Slowly, the figure took out a odd looking gun and pointed it at his head. Manabe froze when he felt the rim of the gun at the back of his head. Without saying a word, the figure triggered the gun and illuminated a bright blue light at Manabe. Seconds later, the light disappeared...and with Manabe along with it.

"M-Manabe!" Minaho shouted his friend's name, thinking it might at least bring him back. But of course, no such thing happened.

Eventually, they reached outside but they still ran farther and farther from the hospital. They stopped when they think they're a safe distance away from the figure that took away their friend.

"Wh-Who was that guy...?" Kirino stuttered, trying to catch his breath.

Minaho bit his lower lip and clutched his fist harshly, "I don't know but...he took away a precious friend of mine, and I will never forgive him for that."

**…**

You and Kirino didn't speak of the events that happened as you both made a walk home. After what happened, everyone decided to just go home and solve about what happened the following day.

By the time you both reached home, it was already late afternoon. Have the both of you been gone that long? Well, it doesn't matter. Kirino placed his phone (with you inside it) on his bedside table and left it there to charge. Having nothing to do for now, you decided to take a little nap.

**.**

"Hey!"

You turned around only to find someone suddenly hug you from behind. You couldn't see the face properly, everything looked so blurry.

"It's been so long, come, follow me!" the person who hugged you exclaimed. It held your hand and started walking down a multi colored road. Somehow, the voice seems familiar to you.

You noticed how you have feet. It felt so great to have them, they can take you anywhere you want and nothing can stop you from going there. You can also hear your own heartbeat, the feeling of warmth on your skin, so this is what it's like to be human.

You kept walking with the mysterious person, not letting go of your hand. The person was smiling at you.

**.**

You woke up to the sound of the clock's alarm, noticing that the time is already 6AM. Huh, you slept for so long.

Next to the table you (specifically, Kirino's phone) lied on, Kirino opened his eyes and looked at you, smiling.

"Good morning." he greeted you.

You looked at his sky blue eyes, noticing how they reflected back to you. His eyes looked really mesmerizing...wait, what are you thinking?

You blushed quickly due to your thoughts and looked away, "G-Good morning..." you greeted back.

Kirino giggled and you heard him standing up, heading for the bathroom. While waiting for him to finish, you kept thinking about Kirino. The more you think about him, the more you feel like you're closer to him than you think.

That's when your mind drifted to the figure that you saw yesterday with your Master's friends. Thinking about him made you feel comfortable, like someone is by your side, protecting you.

**…**

"Bye, Mom! Thanks for dropping me off to school!" a young boy called out his mother, waving at her farewell before leaving for school.

"See you later, dear!" the mother said to him, giving him a smile.

The boy walked around the school front and admired the stuff he can see.

Smiling, he murmured, "This place...I feel something odd about this place."


	5. Déjà vu

**hey! so this chapter is shorter than all the others. yeah...because reasons! enjoy?**

* * *

Kirino placed inside his bag all the things he needs for school. Books, notebooks, writing materials such as pens and pencils, papers, calculators, rulers, and the like; He placed his phone, containing you, inside his school bag's front pocket. With his bag slung on his shoulder, he bid his parents a "See you later!" before leaving the house.

He reached the school eventually. You can hear a familiar voice calling out for your master. It was Shindou's voice, hinting that he seems to be tired and didn't get enough sleep last night because, well, why?

"Shindou, you look tired, is everything alright?" Kirino asked him.

"A-Ah, it's just Ibuki. He kept me up all night because he wanted to talk to me about what we should do for the talent show." Shindou replied, following with a yawn.

"Here," Kirino said and you watched as his hand took out something from the pocket of his bag. It was a chocolate bar, "Take this, chocolate can help you stay awake...I hope."

Shindou sighed, "Well, it does make you hyper...thanks, anyways."

"No problem at all!" Kirino perked up.

Everything followed by the sound of their footsteps and voices from other students that passed by.

The school bell rang eventually, and you heard a male's voice telling his students to take their seats, as classes are about to start. He's most likely the teacher since he started discussing about books like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde and Romeo and Juliet.

**...**

The bell that signaled for lunch rang loudly in the hallways and the Kirino's class was dismissed for the hour. Kirino took you out of his bag and placed you inside his pocket, for safekeeping, of course.

You can hear the students' shouts about how hungry they were as Kirino dashed his way around the halls of the school. You heard the sound of a door opening and you were greeted by the sounds of charters and chewing. Kirino led you to the school cafeteria.

Five minutes later, you heard another door open and the sound of Kirino's footsteps pacing at the area you were in. Kirino picked up his food tray and went outside so he can eat in peace. Suddenly, another familiar voice calls out to your master. This time, it was the voice of Matsukaze Tenma.

"Kirino-san! Look who decided to come to our school!" Tenma chirped up and the voice of a young boy took your attention.

"Hello, Kirino. It's been so long since we saw each other! It's me, Fei Rune!" the boy named Fei greeted to Kirino.

"Oh, yeah! I remember you, it's been so long! What are you doing here?" Kirino asked.

"Well, my parents-specifically my mom-wanted to get us to be closer to you guys so we time traveled here so I can study here." Fei explained, "But after I study here for a few months, I'll return to my time."

"That's really impressive." Shindou remarked.

"Thanks, Shindou." Fei replied.

"Ah, yes, Fei! I wish for you to meet someone!" Kirino chimed up.

He took you out of his pocket and showed his phone to Fei's face. You got a good look at Fei's appearance: Light green hair, and light green eyes. He wore the Raimon Junior High School uniform.

"A-Ah...! I'm (N)! Nice to meet you, uhh...Fei, right?" you greeted him.

Fei didn't speak a word, gazing at you for the longest time before speaking, "Yes, my name is Fei Rune. Nice to meet you, (N)." he greeted you.

You just stared at him the whole time everyone was speaking and you noticed how Fei would glance at you again and again. It's a little creepy.

But then again, something seemed odd about Fei to you. His voice seems familiar and he looks like you've seen him somewhere before. Another déjà vu? It's the same that goes with Kirino sometimes, why do you get a feeling like this?


End file.
